


tsuki

by ferventsunset



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, Travels, just soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferventsunset/pseuds/ferventsunset
Summary: "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"In which Sasuke finds himself falling for his travel companion as they spend their days together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	tsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Was just pushed by the prompt I read that, in Japan, the phrase "tsuki ga kirei desu ne" (meaning "the moon is beautiful, isn't it), actually means "I love you." It serves as a subtle confession, since people were more reserved back in the day. I came across this in a comment on a YouTube video of the ending song (Sayonara Moon Town) used for Sarada's arc in Boruto and since then, this story has been bugging my mind.
> 
> This was originally posted on ffn.

Come to think of it, they never really did put a label on their relationship.

Sasuke merely asked Sakura to join him in his travels. Her work schedule died down a little as she and Ino finalized the training sessions of the clinics they established to help children cope with the trauma of the war, and he happened to pass buy the village as a little break. Sakura invited her former teammates to dinner at her place, but only Sasuke was free to attend.

 _I'd be eating dinner alone with Sasuke-kun,_ Sakura thought. _Alone... at my apartment._

Sakura feared the silence that would wash over them once he was actually there, but once he arrived (with a canvass bag full of fresh tomatoes) and they had settled down, she actually felt calm and warm. They ate across each other in silence, with Sakura occasionally asking him about his travels, which were met with short and quick replies.

 _Sasuke-kun hasn't changed._ She smiled to herself, which Sasuke was quick to catch. He didn't move an inch.

As their dinner came to a close, Sakura started to tidy up the table, taking plates and placing them on the sink. As she was bustling to and fro, Sasuke spoke, which made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Come with me, Sakura."

She stared at him, processing what he said. The lack of a response made Sasuke... nervous? He broke their eye contact, looked to the side and added, "Only of you can, or if you still want to."

That was the first big step. Sakura couldn't contain her joy. What did it mean? She didn't know, nor did she care. This was an opportunity to finally strengthen their bond, their... whatever it is you call it.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun," she replied, her eyes smiling.

X

The first few days of their travel were awkward. Sakura did not find the same calm in their silent walks as she did when they had dinner together. She grew nervous, and she was always overthinking. Sasuke felt the same - probably even more nervous than her, but he didn't show it.

Sakura's favorite moments in their early travels were always during their stops at small towns. She would explore the market, buy some trinkets, talk to the locals. Sasuke never stayed too long when he traveled alone, but seeing Sakura at ease being surrounded by people made him reconsider. She would always invite him whenever she decided to roam the towns, and without a word, he would go.

Little by little, unbeknownst to Sakura, these small trips around the town would be the first times Sasuke would start to appreciate the littlest things about her. He found himself feeling a little warm whenever he watched Sakura gleefully converse with shopkeepers, or whenever she would greet children playing on the streets. He also found it amazing that, even if it isn't her responsibility, she would always check on the healthcare system the town had, and would occasionally give suggestions on how to improve - going as far as to give basic training to young medic nins.

In the back of his mind, Sasuke knew he always felt something for Sakura. These feelings intensified the moment she chose to forgive him after he came back to Konoha, but he never really sorted it out. Yes, he invited her to join him in his travels... and then what? He was unsure with how to push forward with Sakura.

Sakura was a bit lost, too. What are they now? What will they be after this? There were so many questions running through her head. Does he like her? Does he _love_ her? Was he going to ask her to be his girlfriend? She'd often experience those thoughts eat her, but would always remind her to be patient - this is Sasuke-kun, after all.

A few weeks into their trip, they chanced upon a festival in a small town they passed by. Luckily for Sasuke, Sakura mustered up the strength to drag him to the festivals. She would try to engage him with the different stalls, and he let her lead, smiling to himself. When the night was about to end, the town put on a little fireworks show. While Sasuke wasn't necessarily fond of these, he learned that he was fond of how it makes Sakura's eyes glisten, and how it made Sakura look absolutely breathtaking with the way the colors cascade on her face. That night, she found him staring at her for the first time, and, in a bold move, took his hand in hers.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, shocked at the sudden contact. Sakura smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"They look beautiful, don't they, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. And though she was talking about the fireworks, Sasuke never looked up. His eyes were only on her. He let his lips form a soft smile.

"Aa."

X

After the festival, Sakura was a bit more confident and secure around Sasuke. She would hold his hand as they walked. Sometimes, she would cup his face before setting out to walk around on her own.

One particular night, they had just set camp at a clear portion of the forest they were in. Before heading to their tents, both of them sat next to each other, reveling in their company under the light of the full moon. Sakura started to talk about how far they have come from their genin days to now.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," she started, her voice teasing, "I still don't know if you love me."

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up at her statement. How can this woman think he doesn't? He does. He does, of course. Sakura laughed at the confused face he made. "I never heard you say it, you know."

And it's true. Not once did Sasuke ever say anything about how he felt. He would just let her take the lead. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that it never occurred to him that he had to.

"You don't have to, Sasuke." Sakura smiled, as if reading his mind. Her face turned to the sky. "I know," she said a bit sadly. He knew she wanted to hear him say it. He thought of how Sakura has lead him to this point in their bond, all the times she would be the first one to make a move, since he was unsure how to do so. Sakura has been leading this dance, and he wanted to make it up somehow.

Sakura was shocked when he felt his hand on her cheek. He was facing her with a hesitant and unsure expression on his face. Her eyes widened at the realization of what he wants to do, and she smiled at him softly. She placed her hand over his cheek and closed her eyes, letting him know that it's okay. Once Sasuke saw her calm face, he let out a deep breath and closed the gap between them, kissing her for the first time.

After a few moments of bliss, they parted, Sasuke immediately missing the soft feeling of her lips on his. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Sakura, smiling with her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.

"That's not really a confession, Sasuke-kun." she laughed. But she knew what it was. She knew how much he lover her just with that short moment of contact. She knew in her gut that Sasuke did truly love her.

Sasuke let out a soft chuckle. He turned to face the moon.

_"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"_

Sakura was a bit surprised by his question, but realized it immediately. Smiling, she laid her head on his shoulder, warmth filling her heart.

"It is."


End file.
